Locations: Black Crusade
Jamboree The current planet that the campaign revolves around is Jamboree. Before explaining the many cities of Jamboree and the culture of these places, we must first explain the background of the planet. Jamboree was founded at an unknown time by five Champions of Chaos. Each Champion was devoted to a god except for the fifth one, who was Undivided. He was a Psyker, and through him came the founding of Jamboree. The planet was intended to be a safe haven for Legionnaire and Heretic alike, to be a stable society built around the Ruinous Powers and the worship of them. Somewhere down the line however, the Champions fell one by one. The Tzeentchian Champion looked into the future, and did not like what he had seen. He soon disappeared without saying a word to anyone. The Khornate Champion was ripped limb from limb by his own followers. The Nurglite Champion was consumed by his work in his labs. And finally, the Slaaneshi Champion locked himself away in his tower of self-pleasure. It is unclear what happened to the Undivided Psyker... Scintillus ---- Long ago this was the capital of Jamboree, and it housed its one and only spaceport. Those days are long gone and now with no clear ruler street gangs fight each other ruthlessly for power. The spaceport was moved off-shore to an island off the coast. This was because too many people were smuggling items aboard traders' ships, and too many people were climbing aboard the ships uninvited. When the spaceport was moved, the capitol soon lost its attraction. The main powers residing in the city are 'Fatarse's Hammerfaces', 'The Poets', along with a dozen other small time gangs. Peace may never find its way to this damned city... Illian ---- The City of Illian (ILLIAN) was created by the Tzeentchian Champion. Using his powerful psyker abilities, he crafted a floating city out of wraithbone, the 'bone' of the Eldar. He then put a spell of change in the surrounding lands so the city could be protected and safe-guarded from the enemies of Chaos. The landscape outside of Illian is constantly shifting and turning. What might be mountainous terrain one day could be come flat plains the next. Desert into Tundra, Grasslands into Highlands, Marsh into Steppes. However, to an expert of the land, there is a visible pattern. Just outside the city lives the Eldar, most of whom worship Khorne. Long ago the Sorcerers of Illian saved these Eldar, families and soldiers alike, from certain death. Since then, they have kept a steady peace with each other. The Eldar protect Illian from Warp Beasts that spawn in the changing lands, and the Sorcerers protect the Eldar's families when they go on a warpath. New Detroit ---- New Detroit can be summed up with two words: Fucking insane. Pardon my language, but it is put truly. The Khornates of the city killed their Champion for his limbs. Yes, his limbs. I'll let that sink in. You see, the Khornates of this city follow a very strict doctrine of survival of the fittest. If you can't make it, you die. You might see men walking around with arms far too large for their own bodies. Space Marines with the legs of Ork Nobs. This is because the Khornates of New Detroit fancy themselves with new and more deadly limbs. At the top of the food chain are the ones with the limbs of the former Khornate Champion. They are so mutated and altered they might as well be daemons! The general rule of New Detroit is 'if you want it, you take it. If you're not strong enough to keep it, you shouldn't have it'. This applies to weapons, armor, money, life. While you might be able to walk the streets of other cities without fear of death on you every second, that's not the case with New Detroit. Cae ---- The city of Cae was founded by the Nurglite Champion. It was meant to be a place where new plagues could be forged in a lab. The first generation of Caelites were Biologists, Gene Therapists, and Chemists. Men and women of science and logic all brought together to create viruses and make new mutations for Papa Nurgle. But without test subjects, they were at a loss for how to make sure these new plagues work. The only answer was to test these diseases, the mutations, the bacteria on themselves. Generation after generation they built an immunity to almost every biological agent in the arsenal of most Nurglite Armies. The outside of Cae is a wasteland. The rivers flow with toxins, the grass has long since died, trash piles up outside the buildings. Paint chips, wood cracks, rot grows, animals die by breathing the air. Going without a gasmask here is a bad idea. The inside of the Cae's buildings couldn't be different, though. The air is sterile, the walls clean, the floor sparklingly clear. Why is this? The scientists of Cae require a clean working environment. And of course, the outside is dangerous to children. Category:Warhammer 40k Combined